Boch Mikata
by WatanabiSorata
Summary: A city plagued by the Super Natural, they are the only hope for a peaceful existance, The Bochi Mikata. Rater MA for: Blood, Violence, Language, and Possible Sexual Situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Bochi Mikata

Ok, this is my first time really putting some of my work online, it's a horror/action story.

Chapter 1

The Bochi Mikata

The full moon hid behind a thick layer of clouds. In the wee hours of the morning the city streets were deserted. A car alarm rang in the distance and papers blew across the windy street. In the silence a trashcan fell. A hunched over figure crawled out of the ally way with a small limp object in its mouth. It was snarling and growling like an animal. Quickly its head jerked up and a gunshot rang through the night air. The creature was pierced directly through the heart and was quickly turning to ash.

More creatures of the like came from the ally, though they moved much faster than seemed possible. Gunshots rang out again, one for each beast, and as before they were pierced through the heart and ashes fell to the ground. The shots came from the smoking barrel of a sleek black rifle. A clear green eye peered through the scope. The eye belonged to a young man, a strand of black hair fell across his handsome face, and he was dressed in thick black Kevlar clothing perched atop one of the taller buildings.

Papers crunched behind the man and a low growl could be heard. After a quick breath the young male rolled over onto his back and threw the rifle at the creature behind him. It was a hunched over man with blood dripping from its mouth, the butt of the gun hit the creature hard and caused it to shuffle back. This motion gave the young man just enough time to jump to his feet and pull a long blade from his boot. He was fast on his feet and was in the face of the creature in a fraction of a second, the sickening sound of crunching bones was the only sound in the still air. The tip of his blade was barely visible sticking out the back of the creature, with a great shudder it turned to ash.

The young man flipped a hair out of his face and smiled. In this city, Central, a city plagued by Werewolves and Vampires to name a few, he was one of the foremost 'exterminators'… Soryu Sanosuke, an expert Marksmen. The moon moved out from behind the clouds and the roof top was flooded with light. Snarling and growls erupted all around him and the air was heavy with the scent of iron. He found himself surrounded by what he knew to be vampires. His rifle lay on the other side of the roof, his hands twitched towards two handguns, a pearl of sweat rolled down his cheek.

He knew that his time was running out and dawn was still at least a few hours away. One vampire jumped out from the rest and ran directly for him, if it made contact he was done for. One hand whipped behind him and pulled out his massive trump card, a Desert Eagle, and the other threw a small bundle directly at the vampire. Upon contact the bundle exploded and the roof was flooded with light, in the confusion several thunderous shots rang out, followed by howls of pain. The light quickly faded but the vampires, still in a stunned state, stood there as he took off at a run, snatching his rifle and moving quickly along the edge of the roof. After the initial blindness of the flash bang had worn off the vampires took chase, he was fast but they had super human speed.

He cursed under his breath as they quickly began to catch up. Reloading the Desert Eagle as he ran and leaping from roof to roof in an attempt to buy time, he looked to his watch quickly. Luck wasn't on his side after all. He could hear the vile beasts behind him, he couldn't keep running forever and his headquarters was a good three miles down the road. He jumped one last roof and heard the vampires stop their pursuit, it meant only one thing… his night was about to get much worse. It seemed that he had inadvertently crossed a border line, after all his sense of direction was a bit lacking, the vampires stood across from him on the other roof, as if waiting for him to return.

With his rifle slung on his back he kicked the rooftop door open. It was just a regular office building it was doubtful that he would encounter any threat inside. Thirty minutes later he found himself being thrown out of the ground story window by something large and hairy. He slid across the asphalt and pulled out his Desert Eagle. He stared the massive hairy beast in its canine eyes, both made their move but Sanosuke made his quicker. The beast jumped and Sanosuke's finger wrapped around the trigger. The silver bullet shot from the barrel and flew true, directly into the beasts head. With a quick back-handspring he landed on his feet just inches from where the animal's body landed.

It was clear at this point that he had crossed into Werewolf territory. If he could only make it down the street, he knew there was a safe house that he could stay in until the night was over. Desert Eagle in hand he took off running down the street, using every element of stealth he knew to conceal his presence. He was amazed at how a routine extermination job could escalate into something this big. Something howled and he knew that he was in for trouble. Stopping in his tracks he whipped the rifle around, his keen eyes saw a beast about a block away, it moved with incredible speed right for him. Sanosuke squeezed off three rounds with the rifle, two more than he would have liked, before the animal was immobile.

The last casing fell from the rifle as he placed a hand on his hip and felt the last clip for his trusty hand cannon. He had two smaller caliber handguns on his person too but they were much too weak to deal with the dangers that lie ahead. He moved like a shadow, each footstep hidden under local sounds. He could see it in the distance, a large building surrounded by large chain-link fences and razor wire. It was the safe house, there he could re-supply and call in for reinforcements if he needed them. He made one false move and knocked over an empty trashcan.

Werewolves were stirring down the street, around the barricade, with thick drool dripping onto the ground. He was really starting to wish he had a few more shots left with the rifle, at this range even with his expert vision the chances that he'd land a finishing shot on every target were only 14.3 percent with the Desert Eagle. His lips curved into a smile as a light bulb went off in his mind.

After only a minute a long silver knife was zipping through the air with someone small tied to the handle, footsteps rang out in the street, the knife made contact with one of the beasts, and the bundle on the handle began to hiss. It exploded in a fury of light, the foot steps rang out still and they were followed by the bang of a gun. The disoriented wolves were easy prey with their vision gone. The shells exploded in the chests of the wolves, insuring a fatal strike. His green eyes darted to the left, one wolf left and it was a big one, he threw his arm out to the side and pulled the trigger. The last shell flew from the barrel and took the animals head off its shoulders, the recoil however pushed his arm out of its socket.

His gloved hand gripped the top of the fence and with all the strength he had left he heaved his body over the fence, rolling cleanly over the top and landing with a thud on the other side. More wolves were coming out of the shadows, but he could find comfort in the fact that they couldn't cross the fence, paper talismans hung straight on the fence keeping all impure souls from entering. Slowly he got to his feet, blood dripping from his hand, and with a loud yell he forced his arm back into its socket. The house was small and all the curtains were drawn in the windows it looked very much deserted.

Slowly shuffling to the door he knocked lightly, a small keypad revealed itself just below his hand, and he quickly hit the numbers 8267473. After a number of loud metallic sounds the door slid open. The inside was rather dirty, crumpled up papers and empty cartridges lay all over the floor. Filthy as it was, it was a safe place to stay and re-equip. He sat on a cluttered table, picking up a small radio he tuned it to the appropriate frequency.

"Hey it's Sano" he said in a cool tone "I was in the middle of the Sector 1313 extermination when their numbers swelled. I took a run for it and crossed into Wolf territory, I'm at safe house number forty-one awaiting further instructions. The location is currently under Wolf surveillance any movement outside is bound to be detected."

"Jeez loosen up a little Sano" a female voice answered "You sound like my dad. Being so official and uncool, well I can't send ya any help so just stay put."

"Alright I understand" he answered "If they report any activity similar to mine tell um to seek immediate cover and contact me on frequency 13.7 I think something big might be about to happen. And jack up the prices of standard exterminations by sixty percent."

"Gotcha Sano I've sent out the order," she said "Oh and if the situation changes report in"

"Planned on it" Sanosuke said with a smile "Floy one last thing… set headquarters security to stage 2"

He waited for her answer but only got static "Floy!" he shouted into the mouth piece repeatedly but only heard static. Throwing the radio down he began to dig through a cabinet until he found a heavy box of ammunition and sat in on the ground at his feet. While reloading the clips for his Desert Eagle the radio began to crackle.

"S…o" it hissed "Sano" it slowly became clearer "Oi Sano" it was clear at last

"Dai" he shouted picking up the radio and holding it close to his face "Dai'd you loose contact with Floy too?"

"Yeah I did actually" the man answered "I was wondering if you knew anything about that."

"Odds are that it's the nosferatu, out all the species that infest the city they're the smartest, we need to get back to the headquaters Dai" Sanosuke said with a worried tone "We need to make sure Floy's alright, Sora should be on his way back there now so if we hurry we can warn him before he gets there."

"I agree one hundred percent Sano, before I lost communication with Floy she granted my request to release my limit restraint system to level 6" Daisuke answered "You be safe, i'll make it back before you so if you run into trouble radio ahead."

"Gotcha Dai" Sanosuke whispered "Take care."

He flipped the radio off and stuck in into his back pocket. The blood was pounding through his head, clouding his thoughts, this attack on his headquarters had filled him with a rage that he'd never felt. He'd already reloaded and resupplied, he looked down at a small silver bracelet that clung to him loosely, it was comprised of two silver serpents coiling around each other green emeralds glinted in their eyes.

Kicking the wall a small ladder dropped down from the ceiling, climbing it quickly he found himself on the roof, he was a little above the top of the fence and he could see several wolves pacing around the building. Securing his rifle on his back he took a few steps back, and ran for the edge of the roof. Putting all his strength into jumping he flew across the ally way and clung to the side of a tall building.

He looked at his glowing finger tips then to the ground, he'd made a fair amount of noise in his jump, wolves were trying to climb the wall to get to their prey.

"Crap" Sanosuke muttered, scrambling against the wall he slowly began to climb, moving at an even pace he reached the top of the building quickly. He could hear a snarling coming from above, focusing on the nearest roof he kicked off the wall. Sliding down the side a bit he steadied himself and climbed higher. He passed the roof of the other building there were in fact two wolves atop it.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere" Sanosuke whispered to himself.

He pulled himself up onto the roof and lay there for a moment, breathing heavily, he glanced over at the door leading into the building and saw that there was a heavy lock sealing it as well as a paper talisman. It was obvious that someone with magical powers lived in this building. For the moment it was save to rest here, but time wouldn't allow for much. Getting to his feet he looked off into the distance, her could barely make out what was a large compound.

"The lights are off" he said to himself "I thought as much"

To his back the sky was starting to lighten but dawn was still far off. In his back pocket the radio began to crackle lightly.

"Sanosuke" a voice called out "Soryu Sanosuke-sama"

"Yeah it's me Sora" Sanosuke replied, holding the radio up to his mouth "You've been filled in right?"

"Yes, I'm aware" Sora replied "I'm almost a block away from headquarters, I can see nosferatu prowling around at the gates, and the lights are off."

"Yeah, I can see it from here" Sanosuke answered "I'm on a roof six or seven blocks away. Dai should nearly be there by now."

"I'll wait at my present location until you both arrive." He said and the radio cut out.

Sighing Sanosuke ran across the roof, jumping he landed hard on the next roof, rolling to a stop he jumped up and dusted himself off. He was beginning to make fast progress through the city. Soon he found himself one street over from the massive compound. The vampires visible now, he crouched down, peering through the scope of his rifle. He took careful aim, the chest of one lined cleanly in the crosshairs.

Just before he took the shot the building he was perched atop shook violently and one of the ground floor walls blew open. Before the vampires could react two had been seized by the head and were smashed against each other. A massive metallic man stood at the gates, knocking away the oncoming attacks. At once Sanosuke knew it was Daisuke. Squeezing off a few shots the vampires around Daisuke were vaporized. A large one jumped on Daisuke's back, before he could react a glint of silver cut through the air. The vampires head slid off its body, and perched on the chain-link fence was a younger boy, dressed the same as Sanosuke, holding a long curved blade.

Sanosuke, taking care not to fall to fast, slid down the side of the building. landing in a crouching pose. Daisuke turned, he was covered in hard gun metal scales, his fingers tipped with razor sharp claws. The other person, Sora, stood next to the large man. Sanosuke smiled at the other two, but he soon remembered why they'd come.

"We need to get the lights on first guys" He said quickly "Dai, I'll bet the powers out, can you get the gates open?"

"Can I?" he said, half laughing "That's a stupid question."

Cracking his knuckles Daisuke took a step towards the fence, gripping it tightly with his hands he pulled back and tore it out of the ground. The two pieces flew into the building behind them and Sanosuke patted Daisuke's shoulder before he and Sora ran into the compound. Each ran to separate sides, climbing the large iron work towers that held up dozens of massive lights.

"Sora" Sanosuke said into the radio "Just a basic lightning element spell to give the system a jump alright? Even if they cut the main lines a strong enough jolt should kick on the emergency power lines."

"Alright Sanosuke-sama" he answered.

Both men stood atop their respective towers, their hands on the circuit boxes, they heard a wolf howl and then they sent a jolt of electricity through the lines. The lights flickered back on, lighting up the compound. Daisuke jeered and Sanosuke and Sora gasped. The entire front lot of the compound had been torn up, in the center stood a massive of wolves, their backs arched and foam dripping from their mouths.

"Looks like we're in for a good time guys" Daisuke yelled and took off running into the middle of the wolves.

Alright, there we go, the first chapter done, I know it ended in a kind of cheesy way but hell, it's the first story I've ever put on the net. Every even numbered chapter from now on is going to be a little special goodie chapter with information on the characters and stuff like that, I figure it'll give um a little more depth to know more about um, I'll put the bonus chapter up each time I put up a new chapter.


	2. Extra 1: Shinichi Daisuke

Name: Shinichi Daisuke

Name: Shinichi Daisuke

Age: 23

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 194lb

Eye Color: Grey

Hair Color: Brown

An expert in melee combat, and the self proclaimed Bochi Mikata strong arm, Daisuke relies heavily on magic when in combat and his uncanny ability to commune with certain magical creatures. While attending Fyukan Academy with Sanosuke he majored in Magical Beast Studies, a field in which he excelled. He joined the Japanese Military, joining the Infantry; he was a legend among new recruits. He is rarely seen without his small pet dragon Gaki, which he can 'merge' with, giving him similar traits. Even though Daisuke's the strong arm he's not all brawn, in his major field of study he's second to none.

Favorite Band: Dir en Grey

Favorite Food: Steak

Hobbies: Weight lifting, playing guitar.

Theme Song: Umbrella – Dir en Grey

Gaki: A very small dragon, he could fit in the palm of your hand. Despite its size it's amazingly durable.

My notes: He's the muscle of the group, the kind of guy that runs into a brick wall and demolishes it. When I say he relies on Magic a lot, I don't mean it in the typical sense were he casts all kinds of spells, you'll find out exactly what I mean in either chapter 2 or 3.

Ooooo

Alright, it wasn't much, but I'm not feeling to well right now, I just wanted to get something up for the first extra chapter. The order in which the characters are presented was completely random, next chapter the feature character is Floy! –Squeal-


End file.
